


Überraschung!

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2017, Boernes POV, Christmas Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel kennt Boerne besser als der sich selbst ;)>Post in meinem LJ





	Überraschung!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



> Bingo: Joker (Er / Sie kennt mich besser als ich mich selbst, Nr. 278)  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, Slash, First Time, Humor  
> Handlung: Thiel kennt Boerne besser als der sich selbst ;)  
> Länge: ~ 1.900 Wörter  
> A/N: Ohje, was für eine schwere Geburt! Eigentlich war das für den 19.12. geplant, aber irgendwie wollte sich das diesmal ja so gar nicht umsetzen lassen, angefangen bei der Frage, welches POV ich verwenden sollte, damit es funktioniert. Aber ich habe mein Bestes gegeben … alles Liebe nochmal an Hollyhop, wenn auch etwas verspätet <3

~*~

 

Natürlich, das war nur zu verständlich. Das Telefon piepste zustimmend, als er es zurück in die Basisstation stellte. Er wäre jetzt ehrlich gesagt auch nur zu gerne Richtung Süden geflohen. Vielleicht sollte er das nächstes Jahr tun, wenn Alberich wieder dran war mit der Schicht zwischen den Jahren. Es hielt ihn hier ja nichts. Genauso wenig wie Hanne, jetzt, wo die Kinder groß und ausgeflogen waren und Weihnachten besseres vorhatten als mit der Familie zu feiern. Hanne hatte richtig zufrieden geklungen, als sie ihm von ihren Urlaubsplänen erzählt hatte. Aber ihr hatte auch noch nie viel an Weihnachten und dem ganzen drumherum gelegen. Da war sie wie Papa. Wenn seine Mutter sich nicht darum gekümmert hätte, hätten sie schon als Kinder nichts mitgekriegt von Adventszeit und Weihnachtsstimmung. Boerne seufzte und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Trüb. Naß. Ein klassischer erster Dezember. Man brauchte schon einiges an Glühwein, um sich das schön zu trinken. Nachdenklich sah er die Kiste mit Adventsdekoration an, die er gerade aus dem Keller geholt hatte. Da hatte sich einiges angesammelt über die Jahre. Für wen räumte er das eigentlich jedes Jahr hin und her? Frau Kissel wäre ihm vermutlich dankbar, wenn sie weniger Staubfänger abzuwischen hatte. Und seine Wohnung mochte er selbst so doch eigentlich auch lieber, er hatte sie ja schließlich so eingerichtet. Klare Linien. Ordnung. Kein überflüssiger Schnickschnack. Vielleicht sollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich von einer alten Gewohnheit trennen, die schon lange ihren Sinn verloren hatte. Falls sie je einen Sinn gehabt hatte.

 

~*~

 

Thiel unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen, als er seine Wohnungstür aufschloss. Irgendwie war er um diese Jahreszeit abends immer noch müder als sonst. Und morgens auch. Eigentlich den ganzen Tag, wenn er ehrlich war. Winterschlaf wäre jetzt klasse, und erst wieder rauskommen, wenn es Frühling wurde. Er hängte seine Jacke an den Garderobenhaken und schlurfte Richtung Küche. Hatte er noch Brot da? Oder sollte er eine Pizza bestellen? Für die Kantine hatte es heute Mittag nicht gereicht, von daher wäre es wohl nicht falsch noch was Richtiges zu essen. Er schwankte gerade zwischen _Funghi_ und _Quattro Stagione_ , als es an der Tür klingelte.

Och nö. Er konnte sich schon denken, wer das war und was er wollte. War ja schon fast Mitte Dezember und er hatte schon seit einigen Tagen mit diesem Überfall gerechnet. Anscheinend war Boerne ziemlich eingespannt gewesen, zumindest hatte er seit Tagen kaum etwas von ihm gesehen. Aber jetzt paßte es nun wirklich nicht. Er öffnete die Tür mit einem „Nicht heute, Boerne. Und überhaupt, können Sie sich das Ding nicht einfach liefern lassen, wenn Sie Ihr Auto nicht –“, er stockte und sah auf das Paket, das Boerne ihm entgegen streckte.

„Wenn ich schon die Postannahmestelle für Sie spiele, könnten Sie wenigstens die Höflichkeit haben Ihre Pakete bei mir abzuholen.“

Thiel schielte auf den Absender. Herbert?

„Schönen Abend noch“, sagte Boerne und hatte schon kehrtgemacht, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Zum Beispiel „Haben Sie schon zu Abend gegessen?“ Irgendwas war hier komisch, aber die Frage, warum und was ihm Herbert geschickt haben mochte, beschäftigte ihn dann doch so sehr, daß er erst wieder an Boerne dachte, als er vor einer leeren Pizzaschachtel saß und sich träge durchs Fernsehprogramm schaltete. Irgendwie war Boerne anders als sonst um diese Jahreszeit.

 

~*~

 

„Etwas hurtiger bitte, Herr Nachbar!“ Boerne rasselte mit dem Schlüsselbund. „Wir kommen zu spät!“

Na der hatte sich ja schnell wieder erholt, von was auch immer. Thiel steckte das angetrocknete Brötchen von gestern in den Mund und versuchte gleichzeitig, mit beiden Armen in seine Jacke zu kommen.

„Äußerst elegant.“

„Mmpf …“ Er bekam den rechten Arm wieder frei und griff nach dem Brötchen. „Sie machen hier doch die Hektik. Und wenn Sie mir helfen würden, wären wir auch schneller.“

„Gott bewahre.“ Boerne griff nach dem Schal und zog die Tür hinter ihnen zu. „Das habe ich nur einmal probiert, Ihnen in den Mantel zu helfen.“

„ _Jetzt_ wäre das wirklich hilfreich gewesen. In dem Restaurant damals war es peinlich.“

Boerne schnaubte und reichte ihm seinen Schal. „Was war eigentlich in dem Päckchen?“

Auf der Fahrt zur Arbeit erzählte er Boerne von Herberts Plätzchen, und daß der dieses Jahr mal wieder Richtung Süden verreist war über die Feiertage. Gran Canaria. Was er da trieb, wollte Thiel lieber gar nicht wissen. „Aber er macht sich wohl Sorgen, daß ich nicht in Weihnachtsstimmung komme.“

Das wäre Boernes Stichwort gewesen. Aber Boerne biß nicht an. Stattdessen erzählte er ihm, was es neues im aktuellen Fall gab. In allen Einzelheiten. Das machte er bevorzugt dann, wenn sie im Auto waren und Thiel keine Chance hatte zu flüchten. Hätte er mal doch das Rad genommen! Aber bei diesem Schneeregen hatte ihn die Aussicht so wenig verlockt, daß er sofort auf Boernes sicher nicht völlig uneigennütziges Angebot eingegangen war. Der wollte heute doch bestimmt trotz Schneeregen noch mit ihm in der Wald. Immerhin waren es schon nur noch ein paar Tage bis Weihnachten.

Aber am Ende stieg er am Präsidium aus und Boerne erwähnte mit keiner Silbe, daß er ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldig war. Nein, er verabschiedete sich einfach nur freundlich, wünschte ihm einen schönen Tag, und fuhr davon.

Wenn das so weiterging, würde er am Ende noch selbst etwas unternehmen müssen, wenn er dieses Jahr noch irgendwann in Weihnachtsstimmung kommen wollte.

 

~ * ~

 

Boerne stöhnte. Was war das denn für ein Lärm um diese Uhrzeit? Kurz war er versucht, seinen Kopf unter das Kissen zu stecken, aber aus Erfahrung wußte er, daß das nur wenig helfen würde. Irgendjemand klingelte Sturm. Vermutlich irgendein erboster Mieter. Herr Obiak aus dem ersten Stock, dem war so was zuzutrauen in aller Herrgottsfrühe. Er blinzelte und sah zur Uhr. Schon halb neun? Nun gut, es war Samstag, und er hatte sich gestern ziemlich lange in die neueste Ausgabe des Rechtsmediziners vertieft. Und möglicherweise auch ein Glas Rotwein zu viel getrunken. Ächzend hievte er sich aus dem Bett, griff nach seinem Bademantel und ging zur Wohnungstür, an der sein Quälgeist mittlerweile von Klingeln zu Klopfen übergegangen war.

„Ja!“ Er griff nach der Türklinke. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert?“ Er riß die Tür auf und blinzelte erstaunt. „Thiel?“

„Wo bleiben Sie denn!“ Thiel wirkte etwas ungehalten. „Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, schaffen wir‘s nicht mehr vor dem großen Andrang!“

„Welcher Andrang?“

„Im Baumarkt. Sie wollten mich fahren.“

„Ich wollte Sie fahren?“ Boerne richtete sich empört auf. „Das wüßte ich aber. Sagen Sie mal, was war eigentlich in den Plätzchen von Ihrem Herrn Vater?“

Thiel wischte seinen Einwand mit großer Geste beiseite. Das wirkte irgendwie … falsch. War er vielleicht noch gar nicht richtig wach? Träumte er noch? „… und dann haben Sie gesagt, ich hab‘ was gut bei Ihnen. Wissen Sie noch?“

„Äh …“

„Und heute haben Sie doch Zeit, oder?“

„Ja, nun …“

„Na dann ziehen Sie sich endlich was an, und los! Sie fahren.

 

~ * ~

 

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie in seinem Wagen und fuhren Richtung Gewerbegebiet. Und er hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken.

„Jetzt hören Sie schon auf rumzumaulen. Wenn wir fertig sind, spendiere ich Ihnen auch einen Kaffee.“

„Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, womit Sie fertig werden wollen.“

Thiel mußte dreimal wiederholen, was er vorhatte. Und jetzt zweifelte er wirklich daran, daß er wach war.

 

~ * ~

 

„So. Geschafft!“ verkündete Thiel fröhlich, als sie endlich auf dem Treppenabsatz angekommen waren und ihr Paket abstellen konnten. Boerne richtete sich ächzend auf. Den versprochenen Kaffee hatte er zwar bekommen, aber dafür war er jetzt naß, hatte Rückenschmerzen, und vermutlich hatte sein guter Mantel auch noch etwas Harz abbekommen.

„Wo soll der überhaupt hin? Der ist doch viel zu groß für Ihre Wohnung, das habe ich Ihnen im Laden schon gesagt.“

„Wer redet denn von meiner Wohnung?“ Thiel grinste ihn an, von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Sie … was?“

„Der ist natürlich für Sie. Ich hab‘ doch überhaupt keinen Weihnachtsbaumständer. Aber bei Ihnen ist Platz genug, es gibt einen Weihnachtsbaumständer, und den ganzen Tinnef zum dranhängen haben Sie auch.“

Er starrte seinen Nachbarn entgeistert an. „Aber ich wollte dieses Jahr keinen Weihnachtsbaum.“

„Und deswegen soll ich auch keinen haben, oder was?“ Thiel deutete auf seine Wohnungstür. „Jetzt machen Sie schon auf! Ich helfe Ihnen auch dabei, das Ding aufzustellen.“

 

~ * ~

 

Nachdem Thiel ohne Murren beim Ausrichten des Weihnachtsbaums geholfen hatte, den er zu allem Überfluss auch noch bezahlt hatte, hatte Boerne sich irgendwie verpflichtet gefühlt, den anderen zu Heiligabend einzuladen. Merkwürdigerweise hatte Thiel gar nicht überrascht gewirkt, als er ihm erzählt hatte, daß seine Schwester in diesem Jahr verreist war und nicht feierte. Und als er dann am frühen Nachmittag die Glaskugeln und Strohsterne und die Weihnachtsbaumanhänger, die seine Mutter gesammelt hatte, aus dem Keller geholt hatte, hatte er auch gleich noch den Rest der Adventsdekoration mitgenommen. Wenn er schon dabei war. Und es hätte ja auch komisch ausgesehen, so ein festlich geschmückter Baum in einer kahlen Wohnung. Thiel kam um halb vier, mit der Dose Plätzchen von seinem Vater unter dem Arm, und stutzte, als er den grünen Baum sah.

„Wollen Sie den denn nicht schmücken?“

„Ich dachte, das können wir zusammen machen.“ Thiel sah ihn verständnislos an. „Bei uns war das Weihnachten immer so. Daß wir zusammen den Baum geschmückt haben.“ Jetzt kam er sich langsam doch blöd vor, daß er auf Thiel gewartet hatte, aber bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, sagte Thiel „Ach so. Na dann lassen sie uns mal loslegen!“

Der Baum wurde nicht ganz so harmonisch wie sonst, weil Thiel recht eigenwillige Vorstellungen zur Platzierung der einzelnen Elemente hatte. Merkwürdigerweise machte es trotzdem mehr Spaß als die Jahre zuvor, in denen er den Baum alleine geschmückt hatte. Möglicherweise waren Thiel Seniors Plätzchen daran nicht unschuldig, aber er erzählte dem anderen mal lieber nicht, daß die Symptome – eine angenehme Art von Entspannung, dieses warme Gefühl im Magen und die Neigung, sehr viel mehr zu lachen als üblich – ihn verdächtig an seine mittlerweile lange verjährten Erfahrungen mit dem Lieblingskraut des alten Thiels erinnerten. Boerne lächelte vor sich hin.

„Was? Hängt die Kugel schon wieder falsch?“

„Nein, nein … machen Sie ruhig.“

Thiel hob eine Augenbraue, kommentierte seine Nachgiebigkeit aber nicht weiter, sondern hängte die letzte Kugel an den Baum.

 

~ * ~

 

Schwer zu sagen, ob es wirklich an den Plätzchen lag, oder am Glühwein, oder vielleicht auch nur am Schein der Weihnachtsbaumkerzen. Jedenfalls stellte sich heraus, daß Thiel ihn wirklich ziemlich gut kannte. Um nicht zu sagen – Thiel wußte offenbar besser, was er wollte, als er das selbst bisher gewußt hatte. Oder vor sich selbst zugegeben. Und nicht nur in puncto Weihnachtsbäume. Thiel drehte sich brummelnd um und schlug die Augen auf. Für einen Moment hielt er die Luft an … Was, wenn der andere sich gar nicht mehr erinnerte? Oder noch schlimmer – sich erinnerte, aber wünschte, das wäre alles nie passiert? Aber dann lächelte Thiel, streckte den Arm aus und zog ihn näher, nur um sein Gesicht an seiner Brust zu vergaben und herzhaft zu gähnen.

„Na toll.“

„Was?“ nuschelte Thiel. „Ich bin noch müde.“

Er merkte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel gegen seinen Willen ebenfalls nach oben zogen. Und dann rückte Thiel noch ein bißchen näher, und er ließ die Augen wieder zufallen. Schließlich hatten sie den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag, da konnte man ruhig mal etwas länger im Bett bleiben.

 

~ * ~ Fin ~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Eigentlich war meine Idee ganz am Anfang, eine Geschichte zu schreiben, in der Boerne Thiel ausnahmsweise mal nicht nervt, mit ihm oder für ihn einen Weihnachtsbaum zu besorgen. Und wie der das nach und nach immer mehr vermißt, bis er dann seinerseits den Spieß umdreht und anfängt, Boerne zu nerven, mit ihm einen Baum zu kaufen. Die Idee finde ich ja immer noch gut, aber sie wollte sich nicht richtig in einen Text umsetzen lassen. Naja, vielleicht hat es auch nur mich überfordert … Und ja, ich weiß, am Ende habe ich es mir verdammt einfach gemacht ;D Aber ich fand, zu Weihnachten sollte das mal endlich voran gehen mit den beiden. (Und natürlich waren es nicht die Plätzchen. Schon die früheren Symptome hatten ganz und gar nichts mit den Plätzchen zu tun.)
> 
> Schöne Feiertage Euch allen!


End file.
